


Double Plus Double Love You

by Kunougi_Haruka21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is maso uke, Erwin is seme, F/F, Hange is seme, Jealous!Levi, Levi has a doppelganger, M/M, Other, Rivaille is Levi's Doppelganger, a little angst a chapter 01, a little crossdressing, riren - Freeform, threesome for omake at chapter 06
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunougi_Haruka21/pseuds/Kunougi_Haruka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren ditolak dengan kejamnya oleh levi, memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri namun malah mendapatkan sosok yang serupa dengan pria yang menolak perasaannya, apalagi sosok itu tengah menyapanya! siapa pria yang memiliki wajah sama persis dengan Levi ini? di sisi lain, Levi merasa Eren mulai menyukai orang lain, perasaan apakah ini? cemburu? bagaimana reaksi Heichou mengethaui kenyataan bahwa Eren tidak menyukainya lagi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Plus Double Love You

**Author's Note:**

> New Author yang baru pindah dari FFN yang diblok, entah apa alasannya, Haruka ngak tahu? mungkin beberapa reader dari FFN pernah baca (atau enggak) fic ini, tapi kenapa ngak pernah dipost update-an baru, nah itu alasannya FFN di tempat Haruka diblok.
> 
> so, i need to upload again the chapter...enjoy

_If you can’t love me, it doesn’t matter if I love the other you, right? Even though it’s hurt, but at least my heart will rapidly changed in the flows of time. When that time come, I don’t need to look back again._

 

Chapter 01: I’m broken, please mend me… 

Entah sudah berapa lamakah, pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu merasakan betapa pedih hatinya saat ini, berlari meninggalkan ruangan sang atasan yang menolak perasaannya dengan tanpa basa-basi. Di saat dia hanya merespon dengan senyuman tipis nan pahit ketika mendengar perkataan tajam milik sang Kapten—yang tidak sedikit pun menatap ekspressinya yang tersirat penuh kekecewaan dan terluka.

Eren Jaeger, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sensasi yang menyakitkan ini.

Tidak seperti ketika Ibunya yang dimangsa oleh Titan jahanam itu.

Tidak pada saat Thomas dan yang lainnya dibantai oleh kumpulan-kumpulan raksasa bodoh yang menjijikan.

Tidak ketika sosok anggota kepolisian militer yang memandang hina dirinya ataupun tatapan ketakutan penuh rasa ingin melenyapkan sosoknya dari sudut mata para bangsawan Sina.

Tidak, ini sangat menyakitkan, pria yang dipuja dan dihormatinya sedari kecil menolak dengan kejam tanpa mendengarkan suara hati dari sang pemuda brunette.

Eren berjalan tanpa arah di tengah-tengah korridor, pandangan mata yang hampa juga mulai memerah menahan tangis sedari tadi, hingga dia berpapasan dengan sosok senior yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu anggota pasukan regu khusus yaitu Petra Ral.

“Eren? Ada apa mukamu lesu? Apa kau terluka?” tanyanya dengan muka prihatin, sosok figur kakak perempuan idaman Eren.

Si brunette hanya tersenyum tipis dan hanya membalas dengan perkataan manis agar bisa menutupi perasaannya yang telah hancur, mustahil bisa disatukan kembali—apabila Mikasa dan Armin ada di sini, mungkin mereka dapat mengetahui kebohongan Eren dengan melihat kedua telinganya yang sudah memerah. Beruntungnya mereka sedang melakukan bersih-bersih di sekitar halaman kastil.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Petra-san—hanya sedikit lelah dari latihan tadi siang, aku ingin mencari angin.” Alasannya, Petra adalah wanita yang peka dan dia mengerti bahwa Eren sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu namun tidak berniat untuk memaksanya untuk menumpahkan segalanya.

“Jangan lupa kembali sebelum makan malam. Hari ini giliran Erd dan si Oluo bodoh yang memasak.” Ujarnya mencoba menghibur dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis lagi dari pemuda Titan. ‘Lagi-lagi senyuman seperti itu…’ batin Petra.

“Baiklah, aku ingin kehutan pelatihan dulu, angin di sana lebih segar.” “Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini pada Kopral.” Balas Petra menyadari sikap Eren yang sedikit tersentak dan menegang, seolah-olah mendengar kata Kopral bagaikan mendapat ultimatum.

“Eren?” tanya Petra, namun Eren sudah membalikan badannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju hutan pelatihan.

. . . . . .

Hutan pelatihan.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki milik pemuda Titan Shifter itu telah membawanya ke dalam rimbunan hutan dengan struktur yang tidak lazim besar dan rindang, hutan pelatihan tempat dimana Hanji dan Eren melakukan bermacam-macam percobaan mengenai Titan.

“Seharusnya aku tidak mengucapkan kata itu.” Gumamnya sembari menghela nafas.

Eren menumpuhkan telapak tangannya ke permukaan batang pohon yang tegap itu, dia pun menutup kedua matanya dan mengingat lagi kenangan pahit nan menyakitkan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ah, sejak kapan air bening yang ditahannya sudah mulai tumpah melewati pipi, akhirnya tangisan dan isakan sendu terdengar mengiringi sunyinya hutan pada sore itu.

. . .

_If only, I didn’t said it out aloud…_

. . .

“He-Heichou…” panggil Eren yang saat itu sedang bertugas mengantarkan teh dan makanan kecil untuk Kapten yang sudah lama disukainya, walaupun setiap hari hati kecilnya terus mengatakan bahwa dia harus mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaannya tapi Eren selalu takut akan penolakan.

Hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyimpan semua perasaan yang makin membebani dirinya, dia pun tanpa sadar membuka kedua mulut mungilnya untuk memanggil.

“Ada apa?” ucap Levi yang masih menyortir beberapa kertas laporan di mejanya.

“A-aku…”

“Cepat katakan apa yang menganggu pikiran di otak kecilmu itu, aku tidak punya waktu seharian!” titah Levi yang agak kesal dengan tutur kata Eren yang gagap itu, sungguh apa yang bocah sialan ini inginkan?

“S-saya tahu kalau ini salah ta-tapi saya menyukai anda, sir!” ucap Eren dengan penuh ketakutan ketika melihat sorotan mata dari sang kapten—pria itu menatap seolah-olah perkataan Eren itu bagaikan salah satu kosakata yang tidak terdapat di buku kamus manapun, dia mengerenyitkan alis dan sedikit berharap bahwa bocah itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, ternyata pernyataan cinta.

“Hanya itu saja?” Eren memasang muka tidak mengerti.

“Aku kira kau akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang penting, rupanya hanya pernyataan cinta…” desis Levi yang menyesap cangkirnya dengan gestur yang unik, Eren hanya membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

‘Hanya…?’

“Kalau kau sudah selesai, kembali ke posmu dan jangan kemari sebelum kuperintahkan.” Eren tidak dapat menerima ini semua, dia pun maju selangkah untuk berhadapan dengan sosok Kapten.

Walaupun dia tahu kecil kemungkinan kalau Kapten di hadapannya ini akan membalas perasaannya tapi apakah sopan kalau seseorang berbicara, pria ini tidak menatap wajah pembicara? Padahal yang mengajari sopan santun adalah Levi sendiri.

“Sir, saya hanya menyampaikan isi pernyataan hati saya dan seharusnya and—”

“Ah? Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Pernyataan apa? yang kudengar kau hanya seperti merengek bagaikan gadis murahan yang menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang ditaksirnya,”

“Ta-tapi, sa-say—”

“Bocah, seharusnya kau tahu kalau perasaanmu itu hanya segumpalan hormon remaja semata, itu terjadi hanya karena kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mengidolakan dan mana yang cinta,”

“Saya benar-benar mencintai anda—!” BUUUKKHH!

Sebuah hantaman keras menyentuh pipi lembut Eren yang berasal dari kepalan Levi sedari memutih karena kesal betapa keras kepalanya bocah Titan di hadapannya saat ini.

“Jangan berbicara soal cinta padaku bocah, kau hanyalah Titan jejadian yang terpaksa kupungut dari penjara memuakan milik babi-babi kurang ajar itu, seharusnya kau tahu diri dan tahu di mana tempatmu bocah!” ucapnya pedas tanpa merasakan rasa penyesalan telah meninju pipi bocah manis itu dengan kekuatan penuh, Eren beruntung tidak tersungkur dan jatuh pingsan setelah menerima pukulan tadi.

“He-Heichou…se-setidaknya pertimbang—”

“Apanya yang harus dipertimbangkan, eh? Kau ingin mendengarkan apa jawabanku? Aku menolak dan tidak butuh pernyataan cintamu, tak ada yang harus dipertimbangkan lagi, Jaeger.”

“…”

“Argh, seharusnya aku tidak bertemu denganmu…lihat dirimu, hanya karena kau masuk ke Tim ini dan kau malah jadi besar kepala dengan perhatian yang kuberikan.” Ucap Levi yang memijit keningnya tanpa memperdulikan mimik wajah cantik itu yang sudah tidak optimis memandangnya.

DEG

Kedua mata turquoise itu tidak lagi bersinar cerah seperti biasanya, mata yang selalu terbuka lebar penuh keceriaan telah tergantikan dengan tatapan merendah dan hampa, Eren pun tersenyum tipis—salah satu cirri khas miliknya yang menandakan bahwa dia menyerah dan tidak akan mencoba lagi.

“Ahahaha…”

“…?” Levi pun menatap lagi wajah yang sudah terluka itu, si cantik di hadapannya tersenyum mengalah dan segera memberikan salute padanya, tanda bahwa dia mengundurkan diri untuk kembali ke posnya bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

“Maafkan keegoisan saya, Sir. Anda benar, saya ini masih bocah dan tidak mengerti apa perbedaan cinta dan kagum, maafkan saya, Sir—Saya benar-benar lancang.” Eren masih tersenyum, Levi hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk.

“Saya permisi, Sir. Anggap saja saya hanya bercanda.” Eren pun menutup pintu kayu itu tanpa memandang ke hadapan Levi, tidak seperti kebiasaanya yang dipenuhi senyuman semangat.

Tanpa disadari Erennya sendiri, bahwa kedua mata obsidian milik Levi terus menatap punggung miliknya dan salah satu tangan miliknya meremas keras lembaran-lembaran laporan yang setengah dibacanya.

. . .

_Only pain that will be my answer…_

. . .

Eren yang sedang bersender menatap langit-langit malam yang telah dipenuhi oleh bintang gemerlapan, hatinya sudah tercabik-cabik, menyadari bahwa hari sudah tergantikan oleh malam, Eren pun bangkit dan menepuk bagian celananya setelah duduk di rerumputan kecil—mengingat Petra memintanya untuk segera kembali dia tidak tahu harus memasang ekspressi apa ketika harus bertemu dengan Kapten di ruang makan nanti.

“Huff, aku harus memasang muka seperti di hadapan Heichou dan yang lainnya?” ucapnya lesu pada diri sendiri, dia pun menatap permukaan sungai yang bening, ditatapnya bayangan menyedihkan milik sendiri dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

Ketika dia kembali menurunkan wajahnya untuk memperbaiki raut muka yang habis menangis, dia menyadari ada sosok lain tepat berada di belakangnya, matanya membulat ketika mengenali sosok figur itu dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang menatap punggungnya sedari tadi.

“Hai…”

“A-anda?!”

. . . . . .

Kastil, markas Recon Corps.

“Leviiii~” panggil sosok genderless yang mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan Levi, sosok berkacamata yang berkilat-kilat tertawa tidak jelas memandangi sosok Kapten yang baru saja menyelesaikan tugas laporannya yang tertunda berkat pernyataan cinta Eren Jaeger yang rupanya hanyalah candaan semata—Walaupun pihak yang mendengar tidak merasa demikian.

Ada sesuatu yang salah ketika Eren tidak menatapnya kembali.

“Apa yang kau inginkan, mata empat sialan?” desis Levi tak acuh.

“Apa kau melihat Eren? Seharusnya dia akan menemuiku untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan dan dia tidak ada di kamarnya?” tanya Hanji yang berkacak sebelah pinggang.

“Mana kutahu, mungkin dia bersama Ackerman dan Arlert—” BRAAAK!!!

“Cebol, di mana Eren?!” sosok sang kakak angkat yang overprotektif telah datang bersamaan dengan si pemuda blonde yang berusaha membujuk sang gadis untuk meminta maaf karena kekasarannya.

“Maafkan Mikasa, Kapten dan Pemimpin skuad…kami sedang mencari Eren karena dia tidak kembali ke posnya tadi siang, kami belum bertemu dengannya…” jelas Armin kewalahan memegang kedua lengan Mikasa.

“Ah? Kalian juga mencari Eren?” tanya Hanji yang keheranan, kalau misalnya Mikasa dan Armin tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Eren, berarti Eren tidak ada di kastil? Sepasang mata menatap sosok Levi yang masih santai-santainya di kursi.

“Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?”

“Karena terahkir kali aku melihat Eren, dia mengantarkan minuman padamu, kuntet.” Desis Mikasa dengan pandangan membunuh, kalau misalnya Levi berbuat macam-macam pada Eren, meski hanya menyentuh seujung jari pun. Akan dia habisi.

“Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, kau ingin bilang kalau aku menyembunyikan bocah itu?” Levi tidak suka ini, semua yang mengenal Eren tidak mengetahui kemana perginya.

Levi pun dengan berat hati segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bermaksud melenggang keluar. “Mau kemana Levi?” tanya Hanji.

“Ke ruang makan, sudah waktunya kita makan malam bukan?” Levi menjawab seolah-olah sedang membicarakan cuaca di pagi hari, Mikasa mendelik kesal karena ketidak-pedulian sang Kopral pada saudaranya.

“Tunggu Cebol, bagaimana dengan Eren?!”

“Kita akan menunggunya pulang, kalau dia tidak kembali maka aku akan membicarakan hal ini pada Erwin.” Dengan diahkiri oleh tertutupnya pintu kamar, meninggalkan ketiga sosok yang masih mendekam di dalam.

“Khhh, si pendek itu keterlaluan…” Mikasa mengeram kesal.

. . . . . .

Eren tidak dapat mempercayai sosok Kapten yang barusan saja membentaknya dengan kejam berdiri di hadapannya, sorotan mata yang lebih bersahabat dengan kemeja merah dan celana hitam.

“He-Heichou? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Apa anda datang untuk mencari saya?” Eren menatap dengan pandangan yang sama, tidak bersemangat dan antusias, yang ditanyai hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang raut muka yang tidak bisa ditebak.

“Aku bukan Heichou yang kau kenal.” Okay, ada yang aneh di sini.

“Eh? Apa maksud anda, Levi Heichou?” tanya Eren keheranan, mana mungkin dia salah mengenali sosok di depannya ini, meskipun dia merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda ketika dia bertatapan muka dengan pria ini.

“Hoo…jadi itu nama pria yang kau gumamkan sedari siang hari, _Levi_ rupanya?” gumam pria itu. Eren merasa dia sedang dikerjai sekarang, mana mungkin Levi yang dikenal sangar dan kejam itu bisa melupakan namanya sendiri? Kecuali dia amnesia atau dia memang bukan Levi? Hanya orang yang berwajah sama tapi berbeda dalam arti lain.

Eren menatap postur tubuh di depannya yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras, dia bisa memperhatikan dengan tata berpakaian pria tersebut—Jaket hitam yang panjang, kemeja merah dan celana hitam senada dengan boots sebatas lutut. Lebih anehnya strap hitam yang sama melekat dibagian paha dan juga dada bidang itu. Mengingatkan strap hitam yang melekat di celana putih Eren saat ini.

Levi yang dia kenal, tidak akan membiarkan salah satu dari pakaian ataupun seragamnya terlihat berantakan apalagi di bagian kerah yang sengaja tidak dikancing. Eren juga menyadari bahwa kedua bola mata pria ini berwarna abu kebiruan, berbeda dengan abu-abu berwarna kelam dan dingin, dan postur tubuhnya lebih santai tidak kaku dan tegap seperti Kopralnya ketika berbicara dengan orang lain.

“Kau bukan Levi Heichou…” jelas Eren, dia yakin pria dihadapannya ini bukanlah pria dingin nan pendek yang dikenalnya, lagipula apa yang Levi inginkan darinya setelah menghancurkan perasaan Eren dengan kata-kata dan tindakan kekerasan tadi? Tidak, pria ini hanya memiliki wajah yang sama dan dia jelas bukan Levi.

“Kan’ sudah kubilang…kau ini lelet juga ya?” sindir sosok berpakaian hitam merah ini.

Eren memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok misterius ini.

“Jadi…mahluk macam apa kau? kenapa mirip sekali dengan Levi heichou?” selidik Eren.

Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia terlihat bingung untuk menyusun kata-kata yang koheren untuk pemuda cantik di depannya. Dia mengakui bahwa dia menyukai sosok cantik nan tinggi yang terlihat kebingungan ini, seolah-olah dia tumbuh memiliki dua kepala.

“Banyak yang memanggil jenisku dengan berbagai nama…”

“…?”

“Kami tidak mempunyai tubuh asli, kami hanya memakai wujud orang lain agar kami mempunyai bentuk yang jelas dan kurasa aku terjebak dengan wujud yang pendek ini…” pria itu menatap sekujur tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah menunjukan bahwa inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya.

“Kami biasa disebut dengan Doppelganger, sosok yang mirip dengan yang aslinya.”

TBC

_It’s like found a light in the darkness, I found you inside the forest, the other you_...

**Author's Note:**

> Next on Chapter 02 : Maybe you are the one.


End file.
